


Submit

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [34]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dominant Astrid, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Modern AU, Rough Kissing, submissive Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup found it so easy to let her do what she liked with him, safe in the knowledge Astrid would always stop if asked.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960921
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Submit

**For anyone reading on FF or AO3, this was from a tumblr prompt! :)**

**And it's another with Domstrid/subcup, because I already did a choking one for Astrid (called _Breath_ , if you're curious). So I'm checking off Hiccup too.  
**

**Disclaimer: choking is dangerous, never do it carelessly. Be safe, do your research, don't do it drunk. And _definitely_ don't do it if you don't trust your partner.  
**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup shivered inwardly and tried not to squirm too visibly, lest people notice him growing aroused in public. It didn't take much, not with Astrid. All she was doing was stroking the back of his neck with her fingers, almost lazily drawing her fingers up and down. The bruises she traced occasionally were hidden by his hair, left by her teeth a couple of nights ago when she'd left him a panting, whimpering mess on the floor...

Yep, he was definitely hard in public now. And Astrid had definitely done it on purpose, playful smirk on her lips as she glanced over to her visibly twitchy boyfriend. They were on a _bus,_ damnit. He was going to have to stand up, and hope nobody noticed him pitching a tent. His face felt warm. Was he blushing?

Astrid began to withdraw her hand, but not before she gripped the two little braids behind his ear she'd tied there, giving them a sharp tug. Hiccup had to bite his lip so hard he almost broke skin to keep from moaning there and then. _Damn her._

"Come on, this is our stop."

Hiccup couldn't help but glare at Astrid, who merely threw a bright, beautiful smile back at him. Pulling his bag up on to his lap, Hiccup held it there as a diguise and waddled awkwardly off the bus, aching in his jeans already. Why had he worn jeans when going anywhere with his evil, evil girlfriend? Hiccup should have learned his lesson by now.

"Everything alright Hiccup?"

Astrid asked, totally nonchalant as she checked her phone while he fumbled with his... adjusting and tried to think of anything not-sexy. It wasn't working.

"Mhmm. Fine!"

His voice came out a _little_ high, but not too noticeable he thought. Astrid was still wearing that damned smirk though, so perhaps it _was_ noticeable... where were they going again?

"Good. Come on."

She held her hand out and Hiccup reached to take it on instinct, and the softer smile and loving eyes Astrid gave him made any irritation for the teasing on the bus vanish, just happy to be with her. Even if she was evil.

"Where are we going?"

"Home, mutton head. Wow, I guess all the blood left your brain."

Giggling, Astrid tugged his arm and led him along the pavement, heading toward their home. His erection was only half-gone when they got there, and Astrid's fingers pinching his nipple through his shirt before she took his keys from his inside pocket was enough to have him full mast again. Gods, she had _such_ an effect on him.

"I'm in the mood to tie you down and rough you up. Any complaints?"

Hiccup shook his head so fast he almost made himself dizzy, but held his hands up to keep Astrid from jumping on him then and there.

"Just let me go to the bathroom first."

Astrid nodded, turning to the kitchen.

"Be naked on the bed when I get there."

More than happy to oblige, Hiccup headed off to the bathroom to relieve himself before he couldn't move much, undressing in the bathroom and refreshing himself with a damp flannel after sweating under Astrid's attentions on the cramped, hot bus earlier.

He was, as ordered, laid naked on the bed when Astrid joined him in there, placing her refillable water bottle on the side next to him before she leant over and kissed him sweetly, running her thumb over his stubbled jaw.

"Hands up."

Hiccup complied, fingers curling around the bars of the bedframe as he waited for Astrid to place cuffs on his wrists. They were the softer ones today, comfortable and wide enough to not dig in anywhere but holding his hands up above his head, restrained and helpless.

"Wait right there."

He knew she wouldn't go far; it was dangerous and stupid to leave somebody tied up and unattended, but the cuffs weren't going to cut off circulation and Astrid was never gone more than a couple of minutes. She returned from the bathroom without a shirt, undressing herself before she climbed up on top of her equally naked boyfriend, leaning over him so her hair brushed against his cheek, fingers soft against his jaw.

"Still good, babe?"

Astrid always asked, and Hiccup loved her all the more for it, found it easy as breathing to submit to her and let Astrid do as she pleased with him, safe in the knowledge she'd stop if he asked.

"I'm good."

She smiled, still stroking his jaw as she leant down and kissed him. Hiccup responded eagerly, yielding to Astrid's increasingly dominant kiss as he felt the first threat of teeth. She smirked against his mouth when he let out a breathy sigh, body already anticipating at her earlier promise of 'roughing him up'. Hiccup was definitely a masochist, pain lighting his body up like little else.

Astrid waited for him to relax a little into the kiss again before her hands were in his hair, tugging roughly and he didn't have to stay quiet again, grunting and moaning as she alternated between short tugs and long pulls. His scalp tingled with the lovely pain of it, even more so when Astrid yanked a little harder, pulling his head to the side without warning before her mouth was on his throat, sucking and nipping, teasing without biting.

"A-Astrid!"

"Hush."

That was all the command Hiccup needed to fall silent, much as he wanted to plead for _more._ Astrid's teeth finally sank into his skin and he keened, cuffed and pinned and unable to do more than wriggle and writhe under her. She left a proud bruise blooming on his collarbone, moving over to his shoulder next; Hiccup had gotten in trouble before for visible bruises on his throat at work, and so Astrid left them everywhere else instead. If he _had_ to cover them, he could've done, but Astrid preferred knowing they were barely hidden by his clothes, and Hiccup did as she wanted.

She palmed his cock as she bit his nipple, the dizzying mix of sharp pain and building pleasure enough to have Hiccup close to seeing stars already. His cock leaked over her hand when she bit and sucked at the other nipple, twisting it cruelly with her fingers now it was swollen and sensitive and smirking as Hiccup bucked into her grip.

"You're so fun to play with. I think I might keep you."

Hiccup couldn't answer, but Astrid knew he wasn't complaining anyway. She dropped a kiss over his rapidly beating heart, nipped at the base of his throat before she straddled his thighs again. Astrid gripped his cock and used it to tease herself, dragging the head over her clit and letting her arousal wet his shaft, watching his every shudder and twist. He tugged at his restraints unconsciously, jumping when Astrid squeezed his cock in a warning to behave.

Then she dragged her nails down his side, eyes alight as she observed his body respond to that fiery, scratchy blissful sensation. He knew there'd be angry red lines on his skin and Hiccup thrilled in every one of them. Astrid sank down the length of his cock without warning, gripping him in that soft, silken heat and chasing away what little coherence he had left. She knew that, and waited, leaning over Hiccup again and waiting until he opened his eyes and actually _looked_ at her.

Astrid laid her hand on his throat, questioning touch waiting for his consent. Hiccup nodded, thrumming with anticipation. His neck was thick and her hands were not huge, but Astrid's finger and thumb were _just_ able to reach and she was easily strong enough to apply enough pressure to choke him when she felt like it, keeping the blood from reaching his brain before she released the pressure and Hiccup felt that giddy, intoxicating euphoria steal over him.

She had a way of reducing him to a babbling wreck that Hiccup was hooked on, the slide of his cock inside her coupled with the way she squeezed and released at his throat and the sparks of pain still all over his skin where she'd bitten and scratched and pulled. Astrid stopped when she worried he was about to come, leaving him to claw his way back from the edge to hold out for her. Much easier said than done with Astrid on top of him, looking lithe and beautiful as she rode him, muscles of her thighs tensing and relaxing, back arching as she let out the _filthiest_ sounds, each one music to Hiccup's ears.

Every sweet spasm of her muscles around him almost undid Hiccup completely, but he hadn't made her come and Astrid hadn't said _he_ could and so he did his best not to fall apart beneath her, slowly losing the struggle with each back and forth of Astrid's hips over his own.

Her hand closed around his neck again, holding the pressure just a little longer each time until Hiccup felt the first hints of blackness biting at the edge of his mind, only to be replaced by that ecstatic swirl of dizziness and clarity as blood flowed freely again. He barely felt Astrid begin to clench around him before Hiccup couldn't hold out anymore, fully expecting to pay for coming without permission later and too damned high to _care_ at that minute, almost rendered blind by the force of his climax overtaking him.

Hiccup came to with deep, searching breaths, still feeling the phantom of a hand on his neck for a moment before his mind caught up to being able to see both of Astrid's hands, resting loosely against his stomach as she waited for his brain to start working again.

Then she was stroking his face again, looking him over with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Amazing."

She smiled, brushing hair off his sweaty face.

"You sure? Any pain? Blood flow all good?"

He nodded, returning her smile.

"All good."

Humming, Astrid reached up and undid his cuffs. Hiccup missed them already, but it seemed Astrid had other ideas for him as she flipped him over on to his front.

"Good, because you have something to apologise for."

No matter how gingerly he'd be sitting tomorrow after Astrid was done disciplining him for his disobedience, there was that small, defiant part of him that chuckled inside his head and furnished Hiccup with the solitary thought of _"worth it"._

-HTTYD-

**Another one shot off the list, whoop whoop!**


End file.
